homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052916-Back-On-Corpse-Er-Course
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 19:19 -- AT: LLibby AT: The plllanet verry suddenllly became morre tollerrabllle SO: T.T . o O ( I see. ) AT: Which is to say AT: Nyarrlla isn't herrre anymorre AT: The bits and pieces that I've gatherrred suggest that you may know why SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla was snooping into my Okiku. ) SO: T.T . o O ( He snooped too hard. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I killed him. ) AT: At this point I'm not surrprrised AT: I mean it's a bit of an issue in the shorrrt terrrm but it can be worrked arrround SO: T.T . o O ( I would apologize for killing him, but at this point, I'm not even sorry. Your scratch is inevitable regardless, and then you'll get at least 2 new time players. It strains credulity to imagine that they could be less capable than he. ) AT: Considerrring Nyarrrllla AT: I harrdllly expect you to be sorrry AT: I was on the verrrge of doing it myselllf AT: Do you think you coulllld send me his body AT: Forrr the sake of avoiding genetic waste SO: T.T . o O ( No. I've kept his body for my experiments into genetic engineering for trolls. ) AT: Coullld I have a samplllle AT: It's not lllike I'm going to carrry arround twellllve corrrpses SO: T.T . o O ( What particularly would you like a sample of? ) SO: T.T . o O ( Do you need access to my research notes? ) AT: Regarrrding genetic engineerrrring forrr trrollls? SO: T.T . o O ( yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Unless you seek other research? ) AT: It's morrre that based on trrraditionallll trrrollll reprroduction, I think it coulllld be simullllated with a sampllle of blllood AT: Mostllly because therrre arrre at llleast two motherrr grrrubs that I'm awarrre of AT: And I woulllld ratherrr not rullle out any options SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, the samples are already established for the Ectobiology. You'll be able to get a sample from either of his descendants. ) AT: What do you mean, establllished forr ectobiolllogy AT: Is therrre a cerrrtain prrocess? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, one moment, it's complicated. ) AT: Okay SO: T.T . o O ( Basically: At some point one of you must complete Ectobiology: Deciding who your descendants will be descended from. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You will have genetic samples available of all 12 trolls and all 8 humans. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It's very much a 'plug and play' interface. ) AT: I underrrstand SO: T.T . o O ( once the children are born, the Reckoning will occur. ) AT: Is the Reckoning what it sounds llike? SO: T.T . o O ( It is the end of the game. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Once the Reckoning begins ) SO: T.T . o O ( you have 24 hours to complete the game, or Scratch. ) SO: T.T . o O ( In your sessions case, I highly recommend you Scratch. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I can provide walkthroughs for both surviving the Scratch and going to the New session, in order for you to meet up with your Dancestors. ) SO: T.T . o O ( and assist them in completion of the game. ) AT: Of courrrse AT: So the samplllles have alllrready been collllected forrr this? AT: Arrre they in some specialll forrm SO: T.T . o O ( They are in sealed containers in the prepared Ectobiology Suite ) AT: Right AT: Coullld back-ups be made, orrr do they alllrready exist? AT: In case of complllications SO: T.T . o O ( If backups are required I, or one of the handmaidens, will be there to assist with their creation. ) AT: I don't doubt that AT: If the Reckoning willll onllly happen afterrr that is allll accomplllished, then am I corrrect in suspecting that we shoullld prrrobabllly make good use of the time untillll then? AT: I mean obviouslllly AT: But idealllly with llless AT: Death SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I recommend you complete as many planets as you can, god tier if possible, then Alert me when you are ready to perform the Scratch. ) AT: It's a lllong way to go AT: At the verrry llleast AT: It won't be borrring SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You should have a good time with the planets you still have. Are any of your Space players still alive? ) AT: Both of them arre AT: Unllless something has changed SO: T.T . o O ( Good. And your knights? ) AT: Errr AT: LLess so AT: One is apparrrentllly entirrrellly gone and the otherrr AT: May not lllast verrry llong SO: T.T . o O ( I see. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Well, that's fine. ) AT: Arre they parrticulllarrlly imporrrtant SO: T.T . o O ( You may have to take the knightly mantle on yourself in spirit ) SO: T.T . o O ( to assist with frog breeding. ) AT: Wellll AT: I'llll do what needs to be done SO: T.T . o O ( Good. ) AT: Now to brreak the news to Aaisha SO: T.T . o O ( Good luck. If she needs to yell at me, I'll be available. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:33 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby